edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When an Ed Calls
When an Ed Calls 'is an episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation and the 2nd episode to feature Ilana. This is also the first episode to feature a guest star, Tobin Bell, as the voice of the Chatter Telephone. Plot 'Part 1: The Slaughter Begins The episode opens with Prime, Edd, and Ilana at Lock n Stock, a restaurant/novelty store. While Edd is paying the bill for the food, Ilana peeks at the novelty toys and finds a Chatter Telephone. It has a sticky note on it reading "Take it! It's free!". With a nod, Ilana places the toy phone in her purse as Prime tells her to leave. Back at home, Ilana pulls it out of her purse and places it on her nightstand. Prime comes in asking about it and Ilana explains. Prime shrugs and agrees. At 3:30 in the morning, the telephone rings. Ilana answers it. The person on the other end tells her to get out of bed and strip down to her tanktop and panties. She does so reluctently. The man on the other end tells her to walk downstairs and stand in front of the closet. Confused and wanting to go back to bed, she does so. She stops to hear the person on the other end ask a question. She is instructed to open the closet door in order to hear the answer. She opens the door to see a masked man pop out and attack her. The screen goes black as Ilana screams in pain. 4 hours later, Prime wakes up and walks into the hallway to find a trail of red paint from Ilana's bedroom door to the closet. He opens the door to find Ilana dripping in red paint and her clothes ripped and the toy telephone on her lap. He wakes her up in horror of the sight. She runs upstairs to shower before breakfast. Prime goes upstairs to change his clothes as well as get a spare set for Ilana to change into. When looking in the mirror on her dresser, he spots the telephone in the spot it was originally placed. He concludes something strange is going on. 'Part 2: Child's Play' The scene changes to Sarah playing with her dollys in her bedroom the next day, exactly 24 hours later. Clear across the room is a pink toy telephone with a purple heart shaped dial. It rolls offscreen and is smashed. Just as Sarah is about to get her dollhouse from under her bed, the Chatter Telephone rings. She answers and is instructed to exit her room and walk to the front door. She does so. She is then instructed to return to her bedroom to find her room dripping in, as the man on the other end calls it " human paint". She returns to her room to find it soaked in red paint with a bloody odor. On the wall is a terribly painted arrow which is pointing to Sarah's toychest. On the toychest, also writen in paint are the words "Open Me". She opens it to find Jimmy with his retainer ripped off, a red ring around his head, and a hole in the back of his head, revealing his skull. At Prime's, Ed hears Sarah scream and runs home. Still in their PJs and bare feet, Prime, Edd, and Ilana follow him. Sarah kicks Ed and Edd out but lets Prime and Ilana in. While examining the damage, Sarah points out that the telephone is missing. After leaving Ed's house, Prime tells Double Dee to tell everyone that there will be a meeting at The Lane at 10:30 that Friday as well as refreshments. 'Part 3: Assemble The Weaklings' At the meeting, Prime asks anyone who has been in this scenario in the past week. Nazz speaks she has. Prime tells her to go on. Nazz explains that she found the phone in her room and was told to go to her parents room. She then explains she found Kevin in a bag wearing her mother's wedding dress and a picture of her parents stapled to his shoulder. Prime asks them to describe what he looked like. Just as everyone is going home, Rolf drops a bottle of air freshner and everyone gets knocked out. 'Part 4: Pieces of a Puzzle' Prime wakes up in a circular room and finds Ilana, Edd, Ed, Nazz, Kevin and Sarah strapped on the walls via very strong metal, bendable wires. Just as Prime is about to jump and save everyone, you guessed it, the telephone rolls in slowly and, bumping into his foot, rings. Prime picks it up and answers. It explains that this is a game that requires a code to win. It goes on explaining that Prime has been sprayed with a formula that, if he were to touch the wires, he'd get shocked. To his left is a table with various pairs of scissors and knives, to his right is a microphone and a speaker. Prime is instructed to place the phone in front of the mic and it will play a clue. He places it down and a childish song plays. Ilana identifies the song as one from the TV show, Animal Friends and cheerfully starts singing along. Prime tells her to shut up so he can figure it out. He figures out that he must use teamwork with the others to save them. He starts by grabbing a pair of scissors and tells Ilana to try to stretch the wire so she can reach out her hand. She does so and readies to catch the scissors. She catches them and cuts herself free. Climbing down, Prime walks to help her, but gets shocked by the wires. In pain, he runs and tosses a knife to Kevin who not only frees himself, but Nazz too. Kevin throws the last pair of scissors to Edd and he sets himself free. Kevin throws the last knife to Ed, but it gets stuck in the wall. Just then, a series of electrodes activate, causing the wall to become electrified. It goes in a wave form. Ed panics because when he was 4, his mother dropped a knife on his hand. Sarah tells him to forget and be a brave big brother. Ed sucessfully cuts himself and his baby sister off the wall before the electricity wave comes. The instant they get down, everyone gets in a group hug. 'Part 5: Caller ID' Just then, the phone rings again. But no one answers it. Out of the blue, a man in a black hooded robe wearing gloves with knives for hands walks in, picks up the phone and answers it. His voice is the same as the one on the phone. He congratulates them for winning and that they are no longer pawns in his game, and takes the toy phone with him. They go home wondering what will happen next. Edd concludes he is never eating at Lock n Stock again. Quotes *'Child voices': (singing) When your fighting and not sharing, and nothing seems to work, it's time to put your heads together and think of something good. *'Prime': What is that song? *'Ed': I don't know. *'Ilana': I know that song. It's from that show Animal Friends. I loved that show. (sings along quietly) *'Edd': Ilana, we don't have time for karaoke. What does it mean? *'Kevin': It means we gotta work together to get outta here. (everyone gives him the dirty look) What? I watched that show as a kid. Trivia *Eddy is absent in this episode. *This is the first episode of Me and The Eds to have a guest star. This episode features Tobin Bell as the telephone and the Serial Caller. *The Animal Friends refrence is a nod to the show of which Ilana came from, Sym-Bionic Titan, as there was an episode where Octus used this song to teach Ilana and Lance about teamwork. *Even though it isn't seen, underneath the handheld part of the phone, written in black, are the words "Answer Me". *Lock n Stock is a parody of Cracker Barrel. *The killer's mask is based off of Ghostface's mask from Scream. *Rolf dropping a can of air freshner that knocks everyone out, and he wasn't in the trap. Could he....? No. He couldn't be the killer. Could he? Category:Episodes